


Scarves

by webeta123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I can't even, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, These guys are dorks, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry share a secret relationship. Well, if you call meeting in the Room of Requirement for indescribably delectable things to occur a secret relationship. Then the secret is unraveled by a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarryisgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/gifts).



“We honestly need to stop doing this.” Harry said for what was most likely the one hundred and seventeenth time. Not that Draco was counting obviously, but it was still clear that yet again he would have to remind Potter that yes, they had done this. “This” constituting as sneaking out the Room of Requirement and doing indescribably delectable things to each other. Also, yes, it would probably happen again before their final year (which both of them had wanted to complete for separate reasons) was up.

Neither of them particularly cared about why the other had returned to Hogwarts. Draco heard it was because Potter wanted to get his NEWTs to be fully qualified to be an Auror (what, did defeating the Dark Lord not count anymore?) and Harry had heard that it was because Draco wanted to get some more NEWTs before he went to the Academy to get a Double Mastery in Potions and Healing.

“Potter-“

“Look, I know that I keep saying that, but honestly, if we keep doing this, we’re going to get caught and I’m pretty sure neither one of us would like those consequences.” Damn Potter for making sense. Draco knew that he was already on thin ice with his friends because all of them were wondering why it took so long for him to get through his rounds.

“Can we fight about this another time? I’m already late.” Draco stated as he pulled on his button-down and realized that, in his haste to get down here, he had left his scarf in the dorm. It was the middle of November and the chill of winter had settled in quite nicely over all of Hogwarts. He shook as Harry finished buttoning up his own shirt and tying his scarf. The two of them checked to be sure no one was around before starting out down the corridor underneath Potter’s very convenient Invisibility Cloak. He could hardly believe that the very thing that was the stuff of fairytales truly existed and that Potter had it, but he couldn’t really say much for it. He knew that Voldemort had wanted all three of the Deathly Hallows to be the Master of Death and the fact that Potter had possessed all of them at one point was incredibly shocking.

Draco shivered before he could stop himself and Potter stopped short. “Do you not have a scarf?” The man asked in confusion.

“N-No. I forgot to grab it.” He stated tersely, glaring at the other man as his arms went around himself to keep some body heat close as though it was his fault. Potter’s eyebrows furrowed downward and before Draco could even think to stop him, the man untied his own scarf and wrapped it around the Slytherin’s neck. The man’s slightly large hands against his skin felt wonderful and he could practically feel the marks that had before been there from their earlier session warm under his fingers. The man’s hands went to cup his neck gently before backing away. Draco burrowed down into the warmth, unable to stop himself, before Potter’s movement forced him to get moving again so that his feet didn’t get seen. He could ignore the gaudy colours that adorned the scarf since it was truly warm.

They didn’t speak of anything as they reached the entrance to the dungeons and Draco straightened slightly. He felt the cloak lift to settle on his head and he knew that his dragon-hide boots and the bottom of his slacks could surely be seen now. He was about to say goodbye for the night when he was suddenly driven back and warm lips were attached to his own. He arched into Potter, running his hands through the fringe that wasn’t constrained by the cloak. He felt rather than heard the hum of delight that went through Potter at a decidedly less kind tug on his hair. He had discovered that particular joy a while ago when they had decided that shagging in the Room of Requirement or broom closets was much better than hexing each other senseless.

Suddenly he was left alone in the corridor and he could hear Potter mutter a Silencing Charm to quiet his rather loud trainers. He smirked with his eyes closed, bowing his head just a bit to enjoy the sensations that were still going through him before he decided to head back to his dorm. He didn’t notice the soft fabric hit against his chest in a steady rhythm with his steps as he lithely glided to the Eight Year Commons. He would ignore the fact that Potter’s kisses always did that to him. It was stronger than Amortentia and warmer than Firewhiskey.

He gave the password and entered the Commons, not caring how the room went silent when he entered. He simply went to the spiral staircase that went to the Boy’s Section, knowing in about five minutes Potter would show up and everything would go back to normal. He pushed open the door and went to his bed, content to simply fall into it and read over the next assignment, before he was suddenly turned around by the scarf that was still around his neck and was face-to-face with his best friend. The red and gold seemed even gaudier against his friend’s chocolate skin and he realized belatedly that Potter had never taken it back. Potter was ruining his mind, he decided mutinously.

“Why are you wearing this?” Blaise asked, smirking in such a way that Draco knew he was going to get absolute hell. “Your little secret let you borrow it? I knew the bird you were shagging was a Gryff!”

“Yeah Malfoy, unless your little toy just has a thing for Gryffindors.” Weasley teased, “Only Gryffindors get those scarves. Tradition and all that.” _With Blaise and Weasley against me, I’m so royally screwed._

“Congratulations, Weasley, you know how to use tradition correctly in a sentence.” Draco stated, deciding to try and get the attention off himself. Weasley’s face turned slightly red but not enough to sate Draco’s nerves. Blaise wasn’t even barely fazed.

“Oh come off it, Drakey-boy. Just tell us who the little Gryff is so we can warn her of your evil charms.” Both Draco and Blaise smirked at that, but Draco’s was slightly forced. It was a long going joke between the two of them that anyone either of them shagged needed to be aware of the others “evil charms”. It was also a good way to make sure the person in question was good enough for their friend.

“What?” The door opened and Potter stepped through the door, completely oblivious to what was going on. He seemed to catch on pretty quickly though. Blaise holding Draco by his scarf, Ron sitting up in bed ready to give a response, Dean and Seamus grinning from the one bed they shared (both of them had come out after the war and no one was surprised) and obviously itching to make a statement. Neville and Theo’s beds were surprisingly quiet but they had probably already gone to bed like anyone saner than the rest of them.

“Oh, Harry, you’ll love this. Malfoy just came back with some poor girl’s scarf wrapped around his neck like some kind of trophy.” Ron piped up, to Draco’s clear annoyance. Harry looked around at all of them, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn’t bring it upon himself to tease Malfoy about himself. It was just a bit odd. But he couldn’t let this secret slip. Or could he? He was tired of sneaking around and having to endure watching women looking at the man with clear desire. He wanted to be the only one to do that. Draco’s eyes widened as Harry made his decision.

“Zabini, look under the scarf’s edge in your hand. There should be initials.” _Alright, that shouldn’t be too revealing._ Draco thought before he remembered that HJP would only apply to Harry. _Fuck me dry with a cactus._

Blaise’s fingers traced over the scripted initials from beneath before flipping it over and reading it. 


End file.
